te amare a pesar de todo
by Bella-Darcy-Pattinson
Summary: una historia diferente de bella y edward... bella es convertida en vampira luego de una tragica historia todo parece ir bien pero algo se opondra a su felicidad..


**Te amare a pesar de todo**

Hola me llamo bella tengo 18 años y le contare la historia de mi vida. Empezare diciendo como era físicamente, tenía el cabello marrón y ojos color miel. Antes que empiece a contar mi historia hare una advertencia, esta no es la clásica historia de amor así que estas sobre aviso.

Todo comenzó cuando tenía 16, en ese tiempo vivía en argentina-guaymallen iba a un gran colegio, tenía una familia estaban mis padres Emmet y rosalie y mi hermana tanya de 14 años. Nuestra vida era normal a veces habían peleas y problemas pero siempre se solucionaban. Hasta que ocurrió algo que lo cambiaria todo, mi padre había ganado un importante premio por lo cual estábamos muy bien económicamente.

Cuando estábamos en unas vacaciones mi hermana desapareció, mis padres y yo salimos a buscarla, cuando la encontré estaba con unos chicos de cómo 22 años, cuando fui hacia ellos mi hermana me dijo que ella nunca más volvería a casa. Resulta que mi hermana ya conocía a esos chicos, ellos eran vampiros. Ellos le habían propuesto unirse a ellos ofreciéndole un montón de cosas y mi hermana acepto, yo les hice un trato si en 4 meses mi hermana quería seguir con su decisión de que la convirtieran yo no intervendría. Al finalizar el plazo mi hermana seguía con su idea así que me fui.

Estaba en una plaza viendo al atardecer y me largue a llorar, llore todo lo que no había llorado, llore por mis padres que los extrañaba, llore por mis amigas que deje sin ninguna explicación a pesar de que les había prometido nunca separarnos, llore por el futuro ese que había planeado y ahora no sería posible, llore por lo que sería de mi vida; ahora estaba perdida que haría, no tenía ganas de seguir, estaba sola como siempre nada había cambiado seguía estando sola y así seria hasta que muriera.

En medio de esas cavilaciones sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro, cuando me gire a ver quién era me impresione, era mi mama pero estaba diferente se la veía más blanca y su cabello relucía, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que ella también era un vampiro.

-bella eres tu- me pregunto suavemente como si fuera parte de un sueño

-si mama soy yo- le dije con los ojos humedecidos

Me abrazo fuerte y me dijo que viniera con ella que mi padre nos estaba esperando. Me conto todo lo que había pasado, como nos habían buscado intensamente, como se convirtieron en vampiros y como conocieron a los cullen y muchos detalles más.

Habían pasado 3 semanas desde que conocí a los cullen, eran las mejores personas del mundo estaba carlisle que era como el padre del clan, estaba esme que era la madre, luego seguían jasper que era un gran chico de contextura grande que podía controlar los sentimientos de una persona, alice que era una chica muy hiperactiva que podía ver el futuro, y por ultimo estaba edward era un chico hermoso pero un poco deprimido él podía leer la mente pero sus poderes estaban desapareciendo y también varios de sus rasgos vampíricos.

Me llevaba fenomenal con ellos, pasaba mucho tiempo edward charlando de libros, películas y diversos temas. Cada día lo notaba un poco más animado hasta que luego de cuatro meses volvió a ser el que era.  
Su familia estaba muy feliz cuando carlisle estaba jugando ajedrez y edward le dijo que si movía el alfil como estaba pensando estaria perdido.

Así pasamos muchas situaciones, cada día más me divertía pero también me estaba enamorando de edward y eso era malo, no quería arruinar nuestra amistad y además tenía miedo que leyera mi mente y se enterara de mis sentimientos.

Era un 15 de septiembre cuando sentí que me removían de la cama abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que no estaba en mi cuarto, esa noche habíamos hecho una pijamada con edward y en algún momento debo haberme quedado dormida.

-que pasa edd- pregunte cuando lo vi mirándome fijamente

-nada solo quería ser el primero en desearte un feliz cumpleaños- me dijo emocionado

-ohh gracias… no te parece raro que los demás no hayan venido- le pregunte

-no… están de cacería para poder festejar bien tu cumpleaños- me dijo

-bien hora de tus regalos- ohh no

-no hacía falta con UNO me bastaba- le dije

-shh calla… ahora veamos te doy las reglas para que abras cada regalo- me dijo seriamente

-el primer regalo consta de disfrutar y aceptar el mundo en el que se podría vivir, un mundo juntos y sin problemas o un mundo en el que todo puede ser posible… espero que te guste- me dijo pasándome una caja azul con un lazo rosa. Cuando la abrí vi un montón de libros, me quede impactada como podía ser posible.

-ohh… gracias edward me encanta- le dije con una gran sonrisa

-bien me agrada que te gustara…. Ahora el segundo regalo consta de que las cosas materiales no son lo más importante pero sirven para demostrar lo que las palabras dicen y de alguna manera hacerlas hechos… es una muestra de cuanto significas para mí- me paso una bolsa negra con un moño verde, la abrí y me encontré un estuche, edward me la quito de mis manos y la abrió era un collar con un diamante en forma de un corazón que tenia grabado la letra E y al dorso decía **porque siempre te amare. **El me mostro el mismo collar pero el de el tenia una B

-oh por dios lo adoro… pónmelo- le dije, me lo puso me encantaba se veía hermoso. Gracias le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-no tienes nada porque agradecerme tu me devolviste a la vida… me demostraste un montón de motivos para ser feliz, pasando a tu penúltimo regalo es una serie de demandas que debes cumplir sin importar tu ultimo regalo… prometes cumplir con el regalo que te voy a dar- me pregunto nerviosamente. Lo prometo conteste, el me dio un sobre plateado cuando lo abrí y me puse a leerlo me quede estática era muy dulce todo lo que hacía por mí. El papel decía:

Nunca me olvides

Promete que siempre estarás conmigo

Que a pesar de todo seguiremos siendo como somos ahora

Di que aceptaras estar todo el fin de semana a mi completa disposición.

Responde sinceramente a mi cuarto regalo.

-no entiendo el último punto pero lo demás te lo prometo- le dije convencidamente

-ok lo entenderás con este último regalo… espérame aquí- me dijo

Me puse a pensar que sería ese último regalo pero no pude seguir con mis pensamientos porque vi a edward que traía en su mano un moño azul. Se veía indeciso, que pasa le pregunte a lo que me respondió que tenía miedo de que yo no quisiera ese regalo.

-edd estoy segura que voy a amar ese regalo no hay nada a lo que pueda negarme contigo tranquilízate – le dije tratando de reducir sus nervios. Me puso el moño en la palma de la mano y cuando levante mi cabeza para mirarlo me beso. Yo no podía creer lo que me estaba pasando estaba besando a el amor de mi vida. No separamos, yo me sonroje no sabía qué hacer.

-bella te amo, este es tu ultimo regalo me entrego a ti, te entrego mi corazón, mi alma, te entrego todo de mi porque te amo y no puedo seguir ignorándolo y quiero saber qué es lo que tú sientes- iba a responder cuando me dijo –espera acuérdate del último punto del regalo numero tres-

-edward te voy a contestar sinceramente… solo existe una respuesta a tu regalo y esa respuesta formo parte de mi desde la semana que hablamos porque tú querías ir a Italia a matarte… la respuesta a tu regalo es que yo te amo y no puedo hacer nada contra eso y no quiero hacer nada para cambiarlo, mi corazón y mi alma te pertenecen, me entrego a ti porque fui tuya desde que te vi- le dije sacando todo el sentimiento que tenia por él.

Me beso hasta que me olvide de cómo se respira y como me llamaba. Así pasaron los meses su familia estaba feliz de nuestra relación; habíamos sobrevivido a varios problemas que supimos resolver como mi transformación.

Al principio mis padres no sabían que hacer pero yo estaba segura quería vivir con ellos para siempre y logre convencerlos de que eso quería yo y que no lo hacía solo para complacerlos, edward fue el que me transformo pero antes de hacerlo me pregunto si de verdad yo quería ser como él, mi respuesta siguió siendo la misma, a lo que él me dijo –bien antes de que te transforme quiero decirte algo… la única razón por la que te transformo es porque no puedo vivir sin ti, soy demasiado egoísta, si hubiera una forma de estar juntos que no fuera esta la elegiría pero no la hay, así que te hare una promesa te convierto porque sé que te amo y sé que nunca voy a dejarte ir- con esa frase mordió mi cuello.

Me transforme ya tenía 18 años cumplidos, era agosto hoy era día de organización de la casa, esto se basaba en que ese día había que limpiar y desechar todo lo que no se usara o no sirviera, también servía para reciclar y hacer un montón de cosas más interesantes.

Habíamos terminados de ordenar y poner cosas en cajas, estaba muy feliz había pasado toda la tarde jugando con edward, cada vez que le pasaba una caja el me besaba. Cuando ya la casa estaba en perfecto orden cuando alice se quedo estática y mirando al vacio.

-¿qué paso?- preguntamos todos.

A lo que me gire hacia – edd no sabes lo que pasa- pregunte ya que alice no decía nada.

Ella reacciono y nos dijo que dentro de dos minutos recibiríamos visitas. No tuvimos tiempo de preguntar quién cuando ya estaban tocando la puerta.

esme abrió y su cara se desfiguro – que pasa amor- pregunto carlisle.

-que haces aquí- pregunto esme a lo que una voz respondió

-vine a ver cómo estaban- cuando su voz se escucho sentí tensarse a edward y cambiar la cara de todos los presentes excepto mis padres.

En ese momento entro una chica de unos 22 años, saludo a todos por sus nombres ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que ella era la ex-novia de edd

-hola soy lauren-me dijo

-Emm… hola soy bella- dije

Nos quedamos un minuto en silencio hasta que ella le pregunto a edward si podía hablar con él, a lo que le solté para que fuera pero jasper dijo que lo que tuviera que decir lo dijera ahora y con todos presentes y que se apurara porque ella no tendría que estar aquí.

-jasper basta- dijo alice –ellos tienen que hablar… aunque te advierto lauren ten cuidado ya nada es como antes-

edward salió a regañadientes a hablar con lauren. Todos estaban nerviosos y yo sentía pena por todos ellos.

Estuvieron hablando media hora luego lauren se fue. Que paso edward le pregunto jasper.

Nada solo quería hablar dijo cortantemente.

Así pasaron los días y edward estaba raro. Hasta que le pregunte que le pasaba.

-perdón… tengo que decirte lo que me dijo lauren… ella venia a pedirme que la perdonara y me conto que paul, ese fue el chico por el cual me dejo, se había imprimado de alguien y la dejo, me conto que ella me amaba y que la decisión de haberse ido con él fue porque así tendría una vida normal y humana a su lado pero que me había extrañado mucho y que luego había entendido que si ella me hubiera dicho que quería seguir siendo humana yo la hubiera entendido… -

-y que mas…- le dije sabía que había algo mas por la expresión de su cara.

-edward que más tienes que decirme- le dije

- ella me dijo que volviera con ella- me dijo sin mirarme a la cara

-¿quieres volver con ella?- pregunte y me sorprendí de lo fuerte que sonaba mi voz ya que tenia tanto miedo a la respuesta que me diera pero eran sus sentimientos y yo tenía los míos.

- bella...- me empezó a decir

- edward contéstame la pregunta ¿quieres volver con ella?-

- no sé qué decirte- me dijo mirándome triste y ahí comprendí que lauren siempre estaría en su corazón y que ella era su elección.

- dime la verdad… creo que me merezco que seas sincero- le dije con determinación

- si lo lamento… yo no quiero hacerte daño, ella…- me dijo se le notaba que era sincero

- con esa respuesta me basta… ve por ella- le dije muriéndome por dentro pero cada uno tenía que buscar su felicidad.

- bella yo… no sé qué decir nunca quise hacerte daño yo lamento todo lo que…-

-basta no digas nada mas, tú la amas y eso es lo que importa ve a buscarla-le dije y me dio un beso en la mejilla y desapareció.

Espere hasta que ya no pudiera verlo y me senté a sollozar, sintiéndome tan inservible, como podía ser esto posible es que nadie podía amarme a mi… en medio de mis pensamientos me acorde de la sorpresa que le tenía, me levante rápidamente y cuando estaba a punto de llamar a alice sonó mi teléfono; era un mensaje de ella que decía que se había encargado de la sorpresa y que en 1 minuto llegarían a la casa.

Espere a que llegaran, cuando jasper me vio, me dijo que porque estaba tan triste y ahí me di cuenta de que alice no les había dicho nada mejor para mi, así podría explicar todo para solucionar este problema.

Les conté todo, me costó mucho convencerlos de no intervenir. esme y mi madre estaban muy tristes pero más lo estaba alice cuando le dije que su hermano sería feliz que no tendría que estar triste ella me dijo que nunca sería feliz porque lauren lo haría sufrir ella lo había visto, ella lo engañaría y edward sufriría y cuando volviera a pedir perdón sería demasiado tarde y que nunca le perdonaría esto.

Cuando edward volvió al día siguiente se armo un gran revuelo. esme y carlisle estaban muy callados.

-Por favor digan algo- les dijo edd a sus padres

- que quieres que digamos… no puedo creer lo que has hecho, no es por el hecho de que estés con lauren, aunque no entienda tu elección, es por el hecho que hiciste, cuando bella quiso transformarse le preguntaste por que quería hacerlo- le dijo carlisle

-por favor para carlisle, no tiene importancia, no lo riñan más- dije, si seguían así no aguantaría mas ya me estaba costando horrores ocultar mis pensamientos.

-no , si tiene importancia, porque yo te pregunte y te dije que era una decisión que no tenia vuelta atrás y tú me dijiste que estabas segura porque amabas a edward me dijiste que estabas feliz de haberlo encontrado que él te hacía sentir completa- continuo carlisle

Yo no sabía que decir –carlisle- acote. jasper fue el siguiente en hablar al ver la cara de dolor de edd –ohh espera ay mas cuando estabas en tu estado depresivo fue ella la que te saco o no recuerdas, tu no sentiste sus sentimientos al ver a lauren, tu no sentiste su dolor cuando llegamos aquí después de que te fuiste a ver a esa chica, ohh y me olvidaba tu animo de estos días, ella te había preparado una sorpresa para animarte, yo la escuche cuando tuvo que llamar por teléfono y decirle al hombre que te estaba grabando un mensaje en un piano forte de siglo que no lo hiciera, que lamentaba haberle hecho perder el tiempo-

-por favor ya paren- les dije destruida, me estaban haciendo daño

edd se acerco a abrazarme pero alice le dijo que se apartara.

-No te le acerques… yo te avise cuando me confesaste tus sentimientos que solo se lo dijeras si estabas seguro ¡ME JURASTE QUE NUNCA PODRIAS ABANDONARLA!… piénsalo tu pasaste meses dolido por lo que te hizo lauren, te acuerdas que me dijiste que no sabías que tipo de persona podría hacer algo así…estas haciéndole lo mismo- dijo bastante sulfurada pudo seguir pero yo dije

-BASTA… NO ES LO MISMO, POR FAVOR EL TIENE DERECHO A SER FELIZ COMO QUIERA Y PIENSEN QUIEREN PERDER A UN HIJO POR UN PREJUICIO-

Sali de la casa hacia el bosque, necesitaba caminar y pensar tranquilamente. Me sentía horrible pero yo quería a alguien que me amara, no que estuviera conmigo por imposición. Si me había convertido por él y mi familia, pero de nada sirve lamentarse a cada uno le toca una manera de vivir y esta es la mía. Lo único que agradezco fue que me lo dijo hoy, ah dios no puedo ni imaginar que hubiera pasado si mi sorpresa continuara, había preparado un ambiente muy romántico en la cabaña de mis padres, le había comprado un piano y le había hecho grabar una inscripción que demostraba todo lo que yo sentía, la manera en la que me devolvió las ganas de vivir (pensándolo tendría que sacar la inscripción porque si no, se moriría si la viera) oh y faltaba lo mejor hoy había planeado pertenecer solo a él.

Escuche unos pasos atrás mío, me gire y lo vi; cuando vio que lo había notado camino reticentemente como si no supiera si venir o no.

-que pasa- pregunte

-nada solo quería ver como estabas- me dijo tristemente

-oh…- que más le puedes decir al amor de tu vida el día que te deja

-bella yo no tengo… yo no sé cómo arreglar esto, yo nunca quise hacerte daño y nunca te mentí te amo pero…-

-ella es tu vida- complete su frase –edd se que nunca me has mentido y que siempre fuiste perfecto conmigo- le dije

-lo lamento, nunca pensé que ella volvería a mi- me dijo sin mirarme a los ojos.

-lo sé… ¿qué te dijo cuando la fuiste a buscar?-

- bella…- me dijo mirándome con pena

-perdón no quería incomodarte- dije avergonzada.

-no me incomodas solo no quiero seguir lastimándote- me dijo

- puedo preguntarte algo y me juras que me responderás con la verdad- le dije con miedo

-sí, que quieres saber- me dijo en un suspiro

-la has besado desde que fue a verte- tenia tanto miedo de su respuesta, quería un último beso con el pero no le besaría, si se hubiera besado con lauren, no era tan masoquista.

-no por supuesto que no- me contesto rápidamente

-ohh bien… quiero una última cosa antes de que la vallas a buscar- le dije decididamente. Bien había llegado el momento de decirle adiós

-lo que quieras- me dijo

-bésame… como la primera vez cuando yo era la única en tu corazón- le dije con mi voz quebrada.

Me beso como la primera vez con amor y entrega. Se lo agradecí mucho ya que el ya no me amaba. Luego se fue a casa de lauren.

FIN


End file.
